Unlucky Girl
by ranraihan03
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, hanya ingin menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat. Tapi kenapa dunia seolah menghujatnya, ayah yang dingin! ibu tiri dan adiknya yang jahat! Warga Konoha yang membencinya! Hingga perginya orang yang ia kasihi! Ah, kenapa ia sangat tidak beruntung. Fem!Naru, bad sumary, smart!Naru. fic pertama saya...
1. Chapter 1

Unlucky Girl

disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

naruto

warning ; typos, amburadul dll.

* * *

selamat membaca... ^^

mohon dukungannya

* * *

Chapter 1 : My Itachi

Sepasang suami istri dengan kedua anak laki-laki mereka, tampak berjalan beriringan di halaman depan mension Namikaze yang luas. Tampak tak begitu antusias dengan keindahan yang disajikan oleh keluarga tersebut, kecuali sepasang onyx milik sang bungsu Uchiha yang meng-observasi tempat yang menurutnya asing.

Ke-empatnya berhenti di depan pintu, satu-satunya rumah bergaya modern di kawasan itu. Rumah milik sang ketua klan Namikaze. Rumah milik sang hokage ke-empat. Dan rumah mantan temannya yang secara tiba-tiba mengirin surat undangan minum teh kepadanya –yang entah untuk urusan apa.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang suami istri dan seorang bocah yang seumur dengan si bungsu uchiha. Sang tuan dan nyonya rumah tampak tersenyum ramah kepada keempatnya, yang balas dengan wajah datar sang ayah dan senyuman tipis sang ibu, tapi itachi tau jika okaa-sannya tak benar-benar tulus tersenyum.

"kau ini, selalu datar seperti biasa ya, Fugaku?"ucap sang hokage sambil tesenyum canggung, menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekli tidak gatal.

"hn"jawab sang ketua klan Uchiha dengn dinginnya.

"..."

"..."

Sejenak suasana tampak hening, sebelum sang nyonya Namikaze kembali memulai pembicaraan. "bagaimana jika kita ke dalam saja?"

"baiklah, Namikaze-sama"jawab Uchiha Mikoto, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman dingin.

Sejenak, wanita bersurai merah itu tertegun. Namun ia berusaha memasang wajah ceria. 'benar, sekarang aku adalah nyonya Namikaze'batinnya meyakinkan, meski sejujurnya ada perasaan terluka yang ia rasakan perkataan itu terucap.

-lol-

Itachi memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha merasakan kembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya, menerbangkan helaian-halaian hitam miliknya.

Setelah makan siang itu, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan di sekitar halaman Namikaze. Membiarkan orang tuanya mengobrol dengan tuan rumah, sementara adiknya sendiri tampak sedang bermain dengan si tuan muda Namikaze, sekalipun awalnya mereka berdua tampak tak akur.

Itachi tau, kedua orang tuanya tampak memendam sesuatu terhadap kedua Namikaze dewasa itu, sekalipun itu ditutupi dengan wajah datar keduanya. Dirinya yang jenius tentu dapat mengerti bahasa tubuh yang orang tuanya tunjukan, sekalipun dirinya baru menginjak umur delapan tahun.

"lalala..."

Dengan sigap itachi langsung menengok ke arah suara, suara seorang gadis cilik yang juga tampak seumuran dengan adiknya. Itachi tau gadis cilik itu menyadari kehadiranya, terbukti dengan nyanyiannya yang tiba-tiba terhenti saat itachi berjalan mendekat.

'tipe sensor...'pikir itachi kagum.

Menoleh dengan perlahan, gadis cilik itu menatap itachi dengan kedua saphirnya yang memincing curiga. Membuat itachi tersenyum lembut, karena raut lucu gadis cilik itu –menurutnya.

"kau siapa?"tanya gadis kecil itu lancar.

"uchiha Itachi, dan siapa namamu gadis kecil?"tanya itachi masih dengan senyuman ramahnya, kini ia ikut berjongkok di samping bocah dengan kimono kuning cerahnya yang kali ini tampak menjaga jarak dengan cara menggeserkan tubuhnya.

"U..uzumaki Naruto desu"itachi bisa melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi gadis kecil itu, membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

"salam kenal Naru-chan"

-lol-

"itachi-nii!"

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, saat pendengarannya menangkan suara cempreng seorang gadis yang ia kenal. Tarsenyum lembut membalas lamabaian dan cengiran lebar dari Naruto. Teringat masa lalu, lima tahun yang lalu gadia itu tampak begitu pemalu saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"kau mau kemana itachi-nii?"tanya naruto sambil berusaha mengatur kembali napasnya.

"pulang. Kau mau ikut, naru-chan? Okaa-san pasti senang kau datang"ajakan itu dibalas anggukan semangat dari naruto.

Mereka berjalan menuju mension uchiha diiringi dengan celotehan ria dari naruto. Sekalipun begitu, dalam hati itachi meringis saat menyadari tatapan tajam dari para penduduk desa, bagaimana bisa gadis ini bertahan dari semua ketidak adilan dunia ini? dan hal ini juga termasuk salah satu alasan dirinya tidak menyetujui rencana dari para petinggi Konoha.

Naruto yang menyadari perubahan emosi itachi, kini menghentikan langkahnya. "kenapa?"pertanyaan itu membuat itachi sadar dari lamunannya, dirinya menoleh dan mendapati naruto yang sedang menunduk, poninya menutupi ekspresi gadis itu.

Perlahan gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya, membuat itachi sedikit tersentak karena pertama kalinya melihat gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka, tapi dapat ditutupinya dengan memasang wajah datar. Kini, keduanya tampak saling menatap, seolah ada jembatan yang menghubungkan pikiran mereka.

"kenapa kau tak menceritakannya padaku, tachi?"tanya naruto, kini suara gadis itu tampak lebih halus, dan sungguh itachi dapat dengan jelas mendengar nada terluka di setiap kata yang naruto ucapkan. Terlebih saat gadis itu menarik lengan bajunya erat.

"naru..."

Belum sempat itachi mengelesaikan ucapannya, gadis itu kembali berbicara.

"sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu..."itu bukan pertanyaan, melaikan pernyataan akan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, kenapa pria ini tak mempercayainya? Bahkan setelah semua perasaan yang ia curahkan selama ini. "...kenapa, tachi?"sejujurnya naruto tak ingin membuat itachi mengetahui perasaannya, tapi harus bagaimana lagi? ia mungkin tak dapat bertemu dengan pria ini lagi.

"kau sudah mengetahui semuanya?"kini pria itu berucap dingin, menambah rasa sakit di hatinya.

Naruto menatap mata itu, berusaha tersenyum, "tentu, kau tak dapat menyembunyikan apapun dariku, tachi"sebelum pria itu mengatakan apa yang ada di otaknya, naruto menyanggah, "tenang, aku tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Asalkan kau mau..."

Itachi terdiam, menunggu apa yang gadis itu inginkan. Setidaknya ia ingin mengabulkan permintaan terakhir naruto-nya.

"...berkencan denganku"

-lol-

Gadsi itu tertawa bahagia, seolah melupan semua kesedihan yang ia alami. Semua orang akan bahagia bukan jika bersama orang yang ia cintai? Tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah pria di hadapannya yang kini terenyum lembut, yang entah kenpa selalu membuatnya tersipu meski ia telah puluhan kali melihat senyum itu.

Ah, bahkan ramen pun terasa ribuan kali lebih nikmat, jika Itachi ada di sampingnya.

Mungkin memang benar dirinya masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan cinta. Tapi tak ada salahnya bukan menyukai seseorang, setidaknya yang ia sukai adalah Uchiha Itachi, pria tampan dan luar biasa dengan jabatannya sebagai ketua ANBU.

Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta pada pria semacam Itachi? Terlebih pria itu sangat lembut dan ramah kepadanya.

"kau sudah selesai makannya?"tanya Itachi sedikit drop dengan jumlah mangkok di samping Naruto. Meski sudah berpuluh kali ia mentraktir gadis ini, tapi tetap saja porsinya selalu membuat syok dirinya dan juga dompetnya.

"mou.. aku baru makan 5 mangkok, Tachi"ucap naruto merajuk, bibirnya mengkrucut lucu.

Drop saat mendengar kata 'baru'. Jadi belum selesai ya, batinnya miris. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "baiklah, makan sepuasmu, Hime"ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum lembur.

Yang lagi-lagi membuat gadis itu tersipu, terlebih saat Itachi memanggilnya Hime. Menundukan kepalanya, sambil terus memakan ramen di hadapannya, berusaha tak menatap wajah Itachi.

Sejujurnya ia sudah cukup kenyang dengan porsi lima mangkok, tapi ia tak punya rencana untuk tetap menahan Itachi di sampingnya. Menahan rasa mual di perutnya, ia berhenti menyeruput mie di mangkok ke tujuhnya, GAH! Perutnya sudah tidak cukup bagaimana ini?!

"na..naruto kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Itachi khawatir saat melihat wajah naruto yang membiru.

Mengambil gelas di hadapannya dan meneguknya cepat, kini gadis itu bernapas lega, hampir saja ia muntah. Tak mungkin kan ia muntah di depan Itachi, bisa-bisa hancur imagenya.

"aku baik-baik saja"jawab Naruto.

Ugh...sial, aku tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhku, batin Naruto miris. Terlebih saat ini Itachi sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh yang membuatnya semakin malu saja.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, kini ia dapat menggekan kembali tubuhnya.

"AYO! ITACHI!"teriaknya bersemangat.

Pria itu beranjak dari posisinya setelah membayar tagihan. "ayo"

"aha! Ia sebentar"ucap naruto membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Pria itu mengeryit heran saat Naruto merapalkan segel yang cukup familiar. Apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan, batinnya.

POP

Itachi sedikit tertegun menatap gadis di depannya. Seorang gadis cantik yang tampak seumuran dengannya, rambut panjang berwarna pirang dengan campuran merahnya membingkai wajah berkulit putih dengan garis wajah sempurna –bibir merah itu menyunggingkan senyuman manis, dengan pipi merahnya- tubuhnya di balut rok pendek berwarna hitam, kaos putih yang di balut jaket hitam dengan pinggiran oranye membalut tubuh ramping.

Memalingkan wajahnya saat matanya tanpa sengaja menatap dada Naruto yang tampak lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"bagaimana, Itachi? Uzumaki Naruto versi dewasa?"tanya Naruto bersemangat, yeah meski tampilannya tampak dewasa, tapi sikap kekanankannya masih belum berubah.

"wah, kau cantik sekali Naru-chan"puji Ayame dan Teuchi-jiji, manusia terakhir yang melihat perubahan naruto, karena saat itu kedai mereka sedang sepi.

"kenapa kau menggunakan hange?"tanya Itachi penasaran.

Gadis itu merangkul tangan Itachi manja, "tak mungkinkan aku berkencan denganmu menggunakan tubuhku yang itu, orang-orang pasti berpikir kita adik-kakak"jelas naruto.

Sejujurnya, apa yang Naruto lakukan membuat Ayame dan Teuchi mengerutkan dahinya heran, tapi mereka hanya tersenyum "cie... yang mau berkencan"goda Ayame.

Naruto terenyum, "maka dari itu Ayame-nee juga harus punya pacar. Daripada menjadi jomlo"ejek Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, sedetik kemudian menarit Itachi pergi dari kedai. Tak mau terkena imbas dari amarah nee-channya itu.

Enaknya yang punya pacar...#PLAK (-_- jangan Baper, thor)

Berjalan beriringan bersama Itachi, tangannya masih menggandengan Itachi. Mengacuhkan semua orang yang menatap mereka heran. Yeah, heran melihat seorang Uchiha bersama seorang gadis tanpa wajah risihnya.

"sakarang kau mau kemana lagi?"tanya Itachi.

"belikan aku es, setelah itu kita ke bukit Konoha"

"baiklah, kau tunggu di sini..."mencondongkan sedikt kepalanya pada gadis di sampingnya, "...Hime"tambahnya, memundurkan kembali wajahnya dan mendapati wajah seorang gadis yang kini semerah tomat. Kemudian berjalan menuju kedai Es dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Itachi kembali dengan sebuah es yang berdempetan di genggamannya. Memisahkan keduanya dan menyerahkan salah satunya pada Naruto.

"pelit sekali kau, Itachi"ucapn naruto, tapi masih mengambil es yang di sodorkan Itachi.

"tidak baik memakan es banyak-banyak"

"alasan"

Keduanya kini berjalan menuju bukit Konoha, sambil memakan es mereka.

Langit jingga menghiasi dua insan yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar, panangan keduanya tampak tertuju pada langit, tepatnya matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

'sungguh indah..'batin Naruto yang masih terpaku pada fanorama di hadapannya, tak menyadari bahwa seseorang menatapnya.

'..indah'batin pria itu, menatap sosok naruto yang berkilau di terpa cahaya jingga matahari sore.

Merasa di perhatikan, gadis itu kini menoleh, wajahnya merah padam saat melihat Itachi yang menatapnya dengan senyuman memukau. Terlebih onyx yang kini menatapnya, seoleh menyedot dirinya ke dalam dunia pria itu.

"Naruto..."panggil Itachi.

"hm?"

Ekspresi pria itu tampak serius, "maukah kau berjanji padaku?"tanya Itachi.

"baiklah"

"berjanjilah kau akan menjaga Sasuke untukku"ucap Itachi, yang sontak menuai tatapan kaget Naruto.

Selalu saja pria itu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, batin Naruto iri. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum. "baiklah, apapun yang kau minta, Itachi"

Kemudian, kedua tangan kokoh itu merengkuh tubuhnya. memeluknya lembut "terimakasih"ucapnya tulus.

Naruto membalas pelukan Itachi. Hangat dan nyaman.

"dan jadilah gadis yang Naruto. Aku percaya padamu"

-lol-

Naruto memeluk kedua lututnya, sementara mata saphirenya memandangi sang bulan yang tampak lebih pucat. seolah-olah malam ini adalah malam terakhir dunia. Ya, ini memang malam terakhir dunia. Dunianya.

Menenggelamkan wajahnya, gadis itu berbisik "sayonara itachi".

Tangisan yang sudah ia tahan sejak lama, kini pecah. Menghiasi keheningan dalam apartemennya, tangisan untuk sang terkasih yang akan pergi.

Malam itupun menjadi saksi akan sebuah pembantaian tragis, bukan akhir bagi klan uchiha, tapi awal bagi Konoha. Desa yang ia cintai, melebihi dirinya selama ini.

"AKAN KU BUNUH KAU ITACHI..."

.

.

tbc or no?

* * *

mohon review, saran dan dukungannya.^^

sekian...

sampai jumap dichapter depan #kaloadayangminat hehe...


	2. Chapter 2

Unlucky Girl

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : typos, gaje, abal, dll.

\\(^.^)/. Ketemu lagi sama, Ran. Haha #abaikan.

ganti sumary, abis pas baca ulang... (-_-") #ambigu

Alur chapter ini adalah flasback, jadi jangan heran kalo bang Ita masih ada. Haha.

Silahkan...

Chapter 2

"nee, Obaa-chan apakah Naru juga memiliki Okaa-san?"tanya seorang gadis cilik dengan surai kuning bercampur merahnya yang tampak digelung, kepada wanita paruh baya bersurai kuning yang sedang merangkai bunga di hadapannya.

Wanita itu menghentikan kegiatannya, lantas menaruh hasami -gunting khusus ikebana atau seni merangkai bunga- yang ia gunakana untuk memotong tangkai-tangkai bunga tersebut. matanya memandang lembut pada cucunya yang manis. "tentu"ucapan singkat yang membuat sang cucu hampir terloncat girang, "..tapi kau harus menyelesikan tugasmu terlebih dahulu Naru-chan"

Sungguh, tak bisakah Obaa-channya tak membicarakan hal itu sekarang. "ha'i, ha'i.. Obaa-chan"jawab naruto sambit mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat sang nenek terkikik geli. Tapi meski begitu, gadis itu tetap menyelesaikan rangkaian bunganya.

Tangan-tangan mugil itu dengan terampil, menyentuh bunga-bunga di hadapannya, memotong di bagian yang pas, dan merangkainya dengan selaras.

"bagaimana?"kedua bola mata gadis itu menatap penuh harap pada sang nenek yang kini sedang memeriksa hasil ikebananya, hatinya berdebar-debar saat melihat gerak-gerik sang nenek yang memperhatikan hasil ikebananya dengan teliti. Sungguh wanita tua yang perfecsionis, batinnya.

Dalam hati, wanita tua keturunan Namikaze itu merasa kagum dengan keterampilan sang cucu dalam ikebana yang sungguh sangat mengagumkan. bahkan dirinya pun yang dikatakan berbakat tak bisa melakukan hal menakjubkan seperti ini saat ia muda, naruto bahkan belum genap berumur 5 tahun.

Sesuatu yang bahkan tak terpikirkan olehnya, gelas dengan model brandi snifter tampak memukau, di dalamnya kelopak-kelopak bungan sakura yang tampak melayang dan batu-baru kecil berwarna-warni yang indah, lalu setangkai bunga lily putih yang menjulang tinggi dipadukan dengan beberapa tangkai marygold berwarna oranye yang di dengan potong berbagai ukuran dan lebih rendah daripada bunga lily, ada yang sebatas dasar gelas dan yang menjulang dibuat seolah menunduk, lalu beberapa bunga edelweis yang mempercantik tampilan ikebananya, ikebana yang seolah memiliki alirannya tersendiri. Menggambarkan kebebasana.

"lumayan"ucap wanita paruh baya itu akhirnya, membuat Naruto kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, "lumayan menakjubkan"ralatnya dengan senyuman lembut yang langsun disambut senyuman lebar Naruto.

"tapi darimana kau mendapatkan bunga edelweis ini?"

"a..ahahaha...sudalah, Obaa-chan! kalau begitu ceritakan padaku tentang Okaa-san"gadis itu tertawa canggung, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bisa berabe jika neneknya tau kalau ia kabur ke gunung kemarin.

Di koridor lantai salah satu rumah tradisional di mension namikaze tampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang mengelus surai seorang gadis kecil yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

Setelah menceritakan asal usul sang ibu, wanita tua itu kini bertanya"apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"apa aku mirip Okaa-san?"

"tentu"

"pasti Okaa-san sangat cantik? Apa Okaa-san juga hebat dalam ikebana?"

"hmm..ibumu sangat payah dalam ikebana, tapi ia adalah wanita yang pantang menyerah dan seorang ninja yang hebat"

Naruto langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya, membuat wanita tua itu kaget, "aku juga akan menjadi ninja yang hebat seperti okaa-san suatu hari nanti"ucap Naruto berapi-api.

'kalian sangat mirip'batin sang nenek sambil tersenyum lembut.

"baiklah saatnya mempraktekkan hasil latihan minum tehmu"

"ha'i..ha'i.."

Klan Namikaze termasuk salah satu jajakan klan yang masih memegang teguh tradisi jepang. Tetapi semakin berkembangnya jaman membuat generasi muda kurang memperthatikannya, dan itu adalah kebanggan tersendiri baginya saat mengetahui bahwa cucunya sangat berbakat dalam bidang-bidang itu. Bahkan ia yakin, cucunya sangat jenius. Terbukti dari sang cucu yang selalu memahami setiap yang ia ajarkan, bahkan dalam bidang menjadi ninja.

Calon ninja berbakat di masa depan.

Menerawang ke langit biru, ia tersenyum.

Andai kau melihat ini Kushina...

=======lol========

Minato menatap bocah asing di hadapannya, masih dengan tatapan sendu yang bertengger di wajah tampannya sejak mendengar kematian sang Okaa-san tercinta. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal karena selama ini tak pernah memperhatikan keadaan ibunya, bahkan ia sudah tak ingat terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke kediaman ibunya. Tugas menjadi seorang Hokage selalu menyibukkan dirinya, bahkan untuk sekedar bersama keluarganya.

Lamunannya tersadar saat sang istri menggenggam tangannya, berusaha menenangkan. Ia menatap istrinya yang kini duduk di sampingnya dengan memakai mofuku –kimono berwarna hitam untuk berkabung-.

Kemudian kembali memperhatikan gadis kecil itu yang tampak gelisah, dilihat dari tangannya yang terus meremas mofuku.

"ada apa?"sungguh ia sebenarnya tak ingin menemui siapapun saat ini, tapi mendengar bahwa ini menyangkut ibunya ia langsung menyuruh gadis kecil itu masuk.

Dengan gugup gadis kecil itu langsung mangambil selembar surat dari kimononya dan menyerahkannya surat itu dengan kedua tangannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Obaa-chan menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini pada anda, Hokage-sama"

"Obaa-chan?"tanpa menunggu jawaban gadis kecil itu, Minato langsung mengambil surat itu dan membukanya dengan tidak sabar.

Melihat ekspresi terkejut suaminya, sang istri kini mengambil kertas yang kini tergeletak itu. Tiba-tiba dadanya bergemuruh.

 _Untuk anakku tersayang_

 _Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini Okaa-san sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia, Okaa-san mengerti mengapa kau tak pernah mengunjungi Okaa-san dan jangan merasa terbebani akan itu, nak._

 _Okaa-san sangat menyayangimu, nak._

 _Sungguh hanya satu yang Okaa-san inginkan, yaitu kau mau menjaga harta berharga kaa-san satu-satunya. Karena Okaa-san rasa waktu kaa-san sudah tidak lama lagi._

 _Jagalah gadis kecil ini, karena dia anakmu dan Kushina._

 _Salam cinta,_

 _Okaa-san_

Kini wanita bersurai merah itu menatap suaminya yang menangis pilu. Hati wanita bernama Mei Namikaze itu kini teriris saat mengingat mendiang istri pertama suaminya, terlebih saat melihat kemiripan di gadis kecil itu dengan kushina.

Naruto hanya memandangi pria yang kini di ketahui sebagai tou-sannya itu dan kaa-san tirinya yang kini sedang memeluk tou-sannya yang sedang menangis. Ia dapat merasakan perasaan terluka di wajah kaa-sannya itu, yang entah kenapa membuat firasatnya tidak enak.

-lol-

Kini Naruto tinggal di rumah sang Hokage, ia mengetahui jika ia memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang bernama Menma Namikaze, meski umur umur mereka sama -7 tahun- hanya beda beberapa bulan dengan ia yang terlahir lebih dahulu. Sekalipun begitu, dirinya masih memakai marga Uzumaki dan tak ada seorang pun yang merubahnya.

Hidup di rumah barunya membuatnya sedikit berubah, dimulai dari gaya berpakaiannya dan kehidupannya yang lebih modern.

Menurut Naruto, Otou-sannya adalah pria yang sibuk, bahkan obrolan yang paling panjang adalah saat sang tou-san bertanya di hari pemakaman neneknya. Mengenai dirinya sedikit dan sisanya –semua kebutuhannya- ia serahan pada sang kaa-san.

Dan entah kenapa, ia merasa ada siratan perasaan tak suka saat ibu barunya itu memandang dirinya. Seolah ada perasaan dendam yang berusaha di sembunyikan, tapi ia sendiri tak tau kenapa ibunya itu bisa membenci dirinya.

Bahkan wanita itu tak pernah mau memasuki kamarnya, untuk sekedar memebereskan, sehingga harus ia sendiri yang memebereskannya –terakhir kali wanita itu masuk, yaitu saat menyiapkan beberapa perlatan seperti kasur dan beberapa barang lain untuknya.

Tak ada gaun ataupun kimono yang wanita itu berikan, hanya beberap celana, kaos, dan sebuah jaket berwarna hitam. Membuat penampilannya kini tampak seperti gadis tomboy.

Menma sendiri tampak acuh dan tak menyukainya, bahkan sering memebentaknya.

"o..okaa-sama"Naruto memandang takut pada wanita bersurai merah itu, yang kini sedang memotong sayuran.

Sedikit melirik Naruto, kini wanita itu menjawab sinis, "ada apa?".

"a..apa Naru boleh bantu?"

Wanita itu menghentikan kegiatannya, dan kini menunduk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah yang tampak ketakutan itu. Tersenyum, lalu menepuk puncak kepala naruto, "kau ingin merusak makananku, hm?"tanyanya dengan dingin berbalik dengan ekspresi yang ia tunjukan.

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya gadis kecil itu berusaha menyangkal, "nainode, okaa-sama"

"kalau begitu masuk ke kamarmu, dan jangan keluar sampai aku menyuruhmu keluar"tak ada senyuman lagi, digantikan dengan ekspresi dingin wanita itu dan mendorong bahunya, membuatnya tersungkur ke lantai.

"ittai.. ha..ha'i"

Tanpa membantah kini ia kembali berdiri, dan berlari menjauh dari wanita yang ia yakini masih menatapnya tajam.

=========lol-

Kini Naruto sedang meringkuk di kamar gelapnya, mengabaikan suasana ramai di meja tamu. Ia takut akan tatapan tajam sang ibu jika ia turun untuk ikut makan malam.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menangis. Menangisi kemalangan dirinya setelah ditinggal sang nenek, bahkan saat kematian neneknya pun ia tak menangis, lalu mengapa kini ia menangis?.

"gomen ne, obaa-can. Padahal Naru berjanji tidak akan menangis"tangan mungil itu berusaha menghapus air mata yang masih saja tetap mengalir.

Naruto langsung menoleh saat merasakan chakra yang ia kenali, memperhatikan ke luar jendela dan kini tampak sosok anbu dengan topeng gagak yang bertengger di jendelanya.

Menghapus sisa air matanya, gadis kecil itu kini tersenyum, "benar-benar mirip gagak".

Sosok ANBU itu kini berjalan menuju tempat tidur Naruto dan melepaskan topengnya, menunjukan mata onyx yang memandangnya datar.

Kini giliran Naruto yang mengerucutkan bibirnya, "mou, kau tak lucu Itachi-nii". Entah hilang kemana kesedihannya tadi, kini ia merasa lebih baik setelah bertemu dengan pria yang di temuinya dua tahun lalu, saat neneknya masih hidup.

"jangan menangis"ucap pria itu.

"hm?"

"berjanjilah kau tidak akan menangis lagi"

"ha'i..ha'i.. asalkan besok Itachi-nii mau membelikan Naru ramen"ucap Naruto pasrah diselingi senyuman menyebalkan.

Itachi memutar bola matanya malas, "berhentilah memakan makanan tidak sehat itu, kau sedang ada dalam masa pertumbuhan Naruto"ucapnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Gadis kecil itu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Seolah-olah menghiraukan keberadaan Itachi, sampai indra penciumannya menangkau sebuah bau kehidupan. Dengan sigap ia langsung menyingkapkan selimutnya, dan tampak semangkuk ramen.

"arigatou, Itachi-nii"ucap Naruto pada sosok Itachi yang kini sudah menghilang dalam hembusan angin malam.

-lol-

Naruto kini sedang bermain bersama anak-anak sebayanya, termasuk Menma –yah, meskipun ia tidak menyukai bocah bersurai merah itu, tapi harus bagaimana lagi, ia tak mungkin bersikap egois dengan mengusir Menma yang notabenenya bocah egois. 1 tahun hidup bersama, cukup untuk membuatnya mengerti bagaimana karakter Menma. Bocah laki-laki itu sering menjahatinya, baik di rumah maupun di akademi. Ia sendiri masih bingung kenapa Menma berlaku seperti itu padanya.

Kini mereka dan teman-temannya sepakat untuk bermain petak umpet. Naruto sudah bersembunyi di belakang tong sampah di sebuah gang.

"PERGI! Ini tempatku"

Tanpa membalas Naruto langsung mencari tempat lain, karena tak ingin berurusan dengan Menma –ia tak ingin di hukum okaa-samanya lagi, hari ini pun rasa sakit saat betisnya di pukul, masih membekas dalam ingatannya.

Ia pun bersembunyi di belakang kayu, agak jauh dari tempat persembunyian Menma.

Hening...

Tap... tap... tap...

Kini mulai terdengar suara langkah kaki, mengintip dari lubang kayu ia dapat melihat temannya yang bejaga menuju tempat persembunyian Menma dan menemukannya. Entah apa yang mereka bicara kini Naruto meresakan emosi negatif diantara keduanya yang membuat perasaanya tidak enak, terlebih saat mereka sudah mulai saling dorong.

Entah apa yang anak itu katakan, tapi perkataan itu kini membuat tubuh Menma perlahan diselimuti sesuatu berwarna orange yang Naruto rasakan membawa hawa negatif yang sangat pekat. Ia pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan berlari menuju Menma.

"mo..monster"ucap anak laki-laki itu tergagap, saat melihat wujud Menma.

Tampak kuku-kukunya memanjang, kemudian memuncul taring dan wisky. Ia sendiri terkejut mendapati perubahan pada Menma, yang kini tampak dikuasai sesuatu. Tubuh kecilnya gemetar ketakutan, berjalan mundur untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

Tapi ia sadar, bahwa bagaimanapun Menma adalah saudaranya. Meskipun bocah itu sering menjahilinya, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa meninggalkan Menma. Yah, sekalipun saudaramu adalah monster, ia tetaplah saudaramu.

"MENMA SADARLAH!"teriak naruto, mencoba menyadarkan Menma yang sedang kalap.

GOAR...

"GYAA..."

Dalam presepsinya dulu, yaitu saat neneknya meninggal dan saat ia pindah ke rumah barunya adalah hari terburuk. Tapi kini ia sadar, bahwa takdir buruknya dimulai dari sekarang. Yaitu setelah kejadian tragis ini terjadi. Dan ia adalah korban...

Korban ketidak adilan dunia.

.

.

.

TBC or No?

Fyuh.. akhirnya publish juga Chap 2. Gimana? ^^

Semoga memuaskan...

Dan untuk pertanyaan di chap 1 alurnya kecepetan, sebenarnya udah kaya gitu karena saya udah nyiapin chap selanjutnya untuk flashback.

Tadinya pengen agak beda, tapi malah aneh. #pundung. T.T

Terimakasih atas saran dan reviewnya.^^


	3. Chapter 3

Unlucky Girl

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : typos, gaje, abal, meinsetrum, dll.

Langsung saja...

* * *

Chapter 3

Tubuh kecil kecil itu meringkuk di pojok gang, merintih kesakitan saat puluhan warga menyiksanya, menendang tubuhnya tanpa belas kasih, telinganya dapat dengan jelas mendengar umpatan dan cacian dari mulut-mulut asing itu.

Dunia menghujatku, batinnya.

Ia mengerti kenapa semua orang ini membencinya, tapi itu semua bukan kesalahannya.

'to..tolong aku'batin gadis kecil itu sakit.

"hentikan! Atau aku akan melaporkan ini pada hokage"ucap seorang ANBU, yang berdiri di atap gedung.

Takut akan mata merah milik sang ANBU, warga-warga itu kini bergerak mundur dan mulai membubarkan diri, meski mulut mereka masih sempat mencaci gadis kecil yang tak berdosa itu.

Perlahan sang anbu mulai merengkuh tubuh yang rapuh itu, lalu menghilang dengan shunshin no jutsu.

-lol-

Mikoto dengan telaten mengoba luka gadis kecil di hadapannya, meski ia bukan ninja medis, tapi ia cukup mengetahui mengenai medicine.

Hatinya sebagai seorang ibu merasa teriris, melihat kondisi gadis kecil di hadapannya.

Kenapa dunia begitu kejam pada malaikatnya yang terjatuh.

Sungguh tak seorangpun pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini, termasuk gadis kecil ini.

"ngg.."melihat naruto mulai sadar, Mikoto langsung mengusap air matanya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu, Naru-chan?"tanya mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut, menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"arigatou ne, Oba-chan"ucap gadis kecil itu penuh syukur, berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu menunduk sopan memberi hormat.

Mikoto mengelus surai kuning bercampur merah milik Naruto dengan gemas, "kan sudah Kaa-san suruh berapa kali, panggil saja Kaa-san, ne Naru-chan?"

"ha'i..ha'i.. arigato ne, ha..ha"gadis itu kini tertunduk malu dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Setidaknya panggilan Haha tidak buruk juga, batin Mikoto.

Andai Naruto adalah anaknya, sungguh itu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Tapi tak apa, ia akan tetap menjaga senyuman matahari milik malaikat kecilnya. Anak dari mendiang sahabat yang sangat disayanginya.

-lol-

Dengan tertatis-tatih Naruto berjalan menuju rumahnya, memaksakan kakinya yang masih sakit karena tendangan salah seorang warga. Ia bahkan menolak dengan halus permintaan Oba-san untuk mengantarnya pulang, karena tak ingin merepotkan wanita itu lagi.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya, tak ingin mengganggu suasana menyenangkan di meja makan. Karena ia yakin ibunya akan langsung mendelik tajam padanya. Sungguh, hal itu adalah salah satu hal yang paling ingin dihindarinya setelah amukan warga.

Ia sendiri tak ingin menatap wajah-wajah itu. Wajah orang yang membuatnya terluka. Wajah orang yang membuat dunia berpaling darinya.

Menatap keheningan sisa cahaya matahari, kini ia terduduk di kasur empuknya. Tempat paling nyaman kedua setelah kediaman Uchiha. Tak ada siapapun yang mengusiknya di sini, bahkan dunia.

Membuka perban luka di tangan kirinya, kini tangan tangan kanannya memancarkan sinar berwarna putih, yang menyebar di lukanya, membawa kenyamanan, dan menyembuhkan luka itu dengan cepat.

Neneknya bilang, ia mempunyai kemampuan yang unik, ini bukan chakra medis yang biasa digunakan oleh dokter, karena chakra medis berwarna hijau, sementara chakranya berwarna putih. Chakra khusus yang hanya dimiliki olehnya, chakra kehidupan, atau neneknya biasa menyebutnya 'chakra malaikat'.

Neneknya bilang, saat merasakan chakra ini, ia selalu merasa tenang. Seolah ada malaikat di sampingnya, yang memberikan ketenang di hatinya melalui energi suci milik sang malaikat.

Chakra ini dapat menyembuhkan luka, karena dapat membantu meregenerasi dengan cepat. Bahkan dengan chakra ini ia dapat membantu sebuah pohon untuk tumbuh lebih cepat.

Mengobati semua luka di tubuhnya, kini tangannya beranjak menuju dada, untuk mengobati luka terdalam yang ia miliki. Luka lama yang tertoreh semakin dalam dalam dadanya.

-lol-

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju kedai ramen kesukaannya –dan satu-satunya tempat yang mau menerimanya- ramen Ichiraku. Kebahagaiannya saat ini tak akan tergantikan oleh tatapan tajam dari warga di sekitarnya.

Tubuhnya sedikit oleng saat tiba-tiba seorang pria menubruknya, membuatnya kini menabrak sesuatu.

Prank...

Dilihatnya seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang kini tersungkur dengan pot bunga yang berserakan.

Dengan kedua tangannya, ia berusaha membetulkan tanah dan bunga yang sudah berserakan itu ke dalam pot, kemudian hendak meminta maaf. Belum sempat meminta maaf kini ia membatu.

"...monster"saat perkataan itu melincur dari mulut anak yang di tabraknya, membuatnya teringat bahwa apa yang ia lakukan tak akan merubah apapun tentang presepsi orang akan dirinya.

Kini anak itu pergi menjauh, meninggalkan dirinya dengan gunjingan warga yang semakin jelas di telinganya.

Kenapa ia begitu menyedihkan?

-lol-

Tadinya Tsunade hendak membeli dango kesukaannya dengan berusaha ikut mengantri di depan kios. Tapi seorang pria berhidung belang yang memegang pantatnya membuat darahnya menaik. Berani sekali pria itu melecehkanku, batinnya dengan perempatan yang kini bertengger di pelipisnya.

Bruuk... dengan sekali tinju pria itu kini menabrak tembok sebuah bangunan. Bersyukur ia tak membunuh pria itu karena Shizune menahannya.

Seketika suasana menjadi gaduh. Saat keadaan kembali normal, tak sengaja ia mendengar orang-orang berbisik.

"dasar si anak monster..." "monster..." atau bahkan "iblis".

Dan matanya mendapati seorang bocah yang sedang tertunduk sambil memegang pot bunga. Melihat tatapan sinis warga yang di tujukan pada bocah itu, ia dapat mengasumsikan jika umpatan tadi pun untuk anak itu.

"apa kau tidak apa..."belum sempat meneruskan perkataannya, hati mencelos saat melihat tatapan sendu dari gadis kecil itu, yang kini menoleh padanya.

Sebenarnya apa saja yang terjadi pada konoha saat ia pergi, sampai-sampai semua orang menghujat gadis kecil tak berdosa ini, batinnya.

-lol-

Tsunade dapat melihat kegelisahan gadis kecil di hadapannya, gadis itu meremas celananya. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini membuatnya sangat penasaran. Dengan alasan mentraktir makanan ia berusaha mengorek informasi mengenai gadis ini dan konoha.

Yah, konoha memang sudah banyak berubah setelah kepergian dirinya, bahkan ia baru tahu ternyata anak ini adalah anak dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato, sekalipun ia masih penasaran kenapa gadis kecil ini tak menggunakan marga ayahnya? Dan kenapa gadis ini bisa di panggil monster?

"an..anda pasti tak apa percaya dengan apa yang saya katakan"gadis itu berucap gugup, sekalipun dalam hati ada rasa senang saat orang asing ini peduli padanya.

Tsunade tersenyum lembut entah untuk ke sekian kalinya, membuat Shizune melongo karena untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat sang guru kembali tersenyum setelah kematian kekasih dan adiknya.

"ceritakanlah"

"ba..baiklah, pada saat itu aku dan Menma sedang bermain. Oh, anda pasti belum mengenalnya, ia adalah anak dari hokage-sama, umm...adikku"sejenak gadis itu terlihat sendu saat mengatakan hal terakhir, membuat kedua orang dewasa di hadapannya kembali bertanya-tanya, "entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Menma tiba-tiba berubah, ada hawa negatip yang menyelimuti tubuhnya berwarna orange, lalu ia membunuh seorang anak"

Tsunade dan Shizune tak bisa memendam ketekejutan mereka, tapi tak berusaha menyela.

"tapi, Hokage-sama dan istrinya. Justru mengatakan bahwa aku yang seorang Jinchuriki, warga pun percaya karena saat itu Menma langsung pingsan"

Keduanya kini menatap iba pada gadis kecil yang sedang menunduk itu, tak ada keraguan dalam diri mereka akan apa yang gadis kecil itu katakan. Shizune tak bisa memendam keterkejutannya saat Tsunade tiba-tiba beranjak duduk di samping gadis itu dan merengkuhnya bagai seorang ibu, padahal ini pertemuan pertama mereka.

Luar biasa, batinnya.

"arigatou ne, Obaa-chan"ucap Naruto polos, menuai delikan tajam dari sang empu dan kikikan geli dari Shizune.

"Obaa-chan?"Tsunade benar-benar tak percaya ada yang menyebutnya sepeti itu.

Tanpa melihat ekspresi Tsunade, Naruto memperhatikan pot di hadapannya, lalu berkata "memang benarkan?"

"KAU..."

"hi..hime-sama.."

Belum sempat keduanya melanjutkan, kini mereka di buat kagum saat tangan Naruto memancarkan cahaya putih, tumbuhan yang layu itu, kini mulai kembali segar, bahkan beberapa bunga dan daun pun tumbuh, hingga membuatnya menjadi lebih indah dari sebelumnya.

Keduanya sempat berpikir jika itu Mokuton, tapi sungguh apa yang gadis kecil itu lakukan bukanlah Mokuton.

"apa itu, bocah?"tanya Tsunade.

"hm.? Entah, yang pasti aku mempunyainya sejak aku kecil, mendiang obaa-chanku bilang ini adalah chakra malaikat"

"wow...apa itu sejenis chakra medis?"kini shizune yang bertanya.

"entah, tapi chakra ini pun dapat menyembuhkan luka, anda mau merasakannya"Naruto menggenggam tangan Tsunade, lalu mengeluarkan chakra putihnya.

Tsunade rasa, ada rasa sejuk yang menjalar di tubuhnya, ia memejamkan mata dan menikmati sensasi yang menenangkan hatinya. Membuatnya meneteskan air mata, saat tiba-tiba terbayang kenangan indah saat bersama orang-orang yang ia cintai.

"hime-sama..."gumam Shizune khawatir.

Perlahan Tsunade membuka matanya, dan senyuman indah gadis kecil itu adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. "apa lukanya sembuh?"tanya Naruto polos.

Tsunade mengangguk, "tentu. Kau mau kuajari menjadi ninja medis?"

Dengan semangat Naruto mengangguk. "arigatou ne"

Dalam hati Naroto bersyukur, mungkin kini orang yang menyayanginya akan bertambah. Setelah Itachi-nii, Mikoto-ba-chan, Fugaku-jii –meski pada awalnya pria itu tampak dingin- Ayame-nee, Teuchi-jii-san, Sandaime-jiji, dan mungkin si baka Konohamaru.

-lol-

Dan inilah hari pertamanya memulai latihan, setelah sebelumnya mereka hanya saling mengenal karakter.

Matanya menadang binar Tsunade yang sedang menjelaskan, telinganya mendengar setiap kata yang wanita itu ucapkan, untuk di serapnya ke dalam otak.

Sungguh ia sangat bahagia saat ini. untuk pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mau benar-benar menjadi gurunya, setelah kematian guru satu-satunya –neneknya.

Selama ini ia hanya mengandalkan buku di perpustakaan yang ia baca –baik itu perpustakaan Konoha ataupun Namikaze. Dan kadang ada beberapa hal yang tak ia mengerti dan itu wajar –amat wajar- bagi bocah seumuran dirinya.

Itachi sangat sibuk untuk ditanyakan hal seperti itu, dan ia tak mungkin bertanya pada keluarganya –itu terlalu menakutkan untuk dilakukan (apalagi ibu tirinya yang galak). Meski bibi Mikoto akan senang hati untuk menolongnya, dan entah kenapa paman Fugaku pun kadang mau melatihnya, tapi ia tak mungkin merepotkan kedua orang itu yang sudah sangat sibuk dengan urusan klan.

"untuk menggunakan sebuah jutsu, maka di perlukan sebuah energi yang kita sebut chakra. Setiap chakra memiliki elemennya masing-masing, terdapat 5 elemen. Yaitu, katon, fuuton, raiton, doton, dan suiton..."berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas.

"...tapi, terdapat juga elemen sekunder, misalnya hyoton yaitu gabungan dari air dan angin, Mokuton, atau Yoton. Biasanya seorang ninja hanya memiliki satu elemen, tapi ada juga yang memiliki lebih dari dua elemen inti"

Tsunade menghentikan penjelasannya mengenai chakra, matanya menatp gadis kecil itu, apa gadis itu mengerti apa yang sedang ia bicarakan?. "apa kau mengerti, bocah?"

Naruto mengangguk, "ha'i..ha'i.. aku sudah pernah membacanya di buku dan obaa-chanku dulu juga pernah menjelaskannya. tapi, aku belum pernah mempraktekkannya. Apa baa-chan memiliki kertas chakra?"

Gadis jenius, batin keduanya. Shizune mangambil sesuatu dari sakunya, selembar kertas chakra. Menyerahkan kertas itu pada Naruto.

Naruto mengalirkan chakranya, tiba-tiba kertas itu membelah dan mulai basah. Dua chakra inti membuatnya terlonjak senang, "wow! Aku memiliki 2 jenis chakra! Yatta!. Di buku yang aku baca, selain chakra inti, kita juga bisa mempelajari jenis chakra lainnya, sekalipun tidak sekuat chakra utama. Apa itu benar?"

Keduanya mengangguk, membuat gadis itu kembali terlonjak senang.

"yey! Naru juga nanti ingin mempelajari chakra lainnya!"

"jangan senang dulu, bocah. Terlebih dahulu kau harus menguasai kontrol chakra. Dan apa kau tau apa itu kontrol chakra?"tanya tsunade.

"Karena chakra membutuhkan waktu dan banyak pelatihan secara bertahap untuk menggunakannya secara sempurna, kunci untuk mempermudah penggunanya adalah dengan mengontrolnya yang di sebut control chakra. Dan sudah beberapa tahun ini aku pokus untuk control chakra, sehingga control chakraku hampir sempurna. Um..mungkin"jawab Naruto lancar.

"sungguh mengagumkan untuk anak seumuran dirimu"meski begitu, Tsunade benar-benar takjub dengan gadis kecil di hadapannya.

Sejeniuskan itu, sampai-sampai di usianya yang dini gadis kecil itu sudah mampu menguasai kontrol chakra, bahkan setelah adanya darah Uzumaki yang mengalir dalam dirinya –karena biasanya chakra monster seorang Uzumaki sulit untuk di kontrol.

"ya, obaa-chanku menyuruhku menguasai kontrol chakra, dia bilang aku akan menjadi ninja yang hebat jika memiliki kontrol chakra yang sempurna. Maka dari itu selama ini aku mempokuskan pada latihan kontrol chakra, yah sekalipun pada awalnya sangat susah, terlebih katanya seorang Uzumaki sulit sekali mengontrol chakra besar yang ada dalam dirinya. Tapi tak ada yang tak mungkin kan?"

Keduanya membenarkan perkataan gadis itu dalam hati.

Meski begitu, bagaimana bisa seorang anak menjadi dewasa di usia sedini ini, mungkin berbeda jika ini masih jaman perang –karena kenyataannya ia sering bertemu dengan anak sepeti itu pada saat perang masih berlangsung.

Tapi, hey! Perang bahkan sudah lama berakhir, tapi gadis ini sudah dewasa sebelum waktunya –bahkan lebih dari pada anak-anak yang ia temui saat perang. Meski masih ada sifat childris yang melekat, tapi itu wajar –dan itulah satu-satunya yang dapat meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan anak yang bahkan belum menginjak 7 tahun.

-lol-

"bagaimana bisa si bodoh itu melakukan hal sekejam ini?"ucap Tsunade dengan kesal, bahkan ia sempat mengeluarkan KI yang membuat pengunjuk di restoran itu hampir pingsan jika saja tak ada Shizune yang menenangkannya.

"tenanglah, hime-sama"ucap Shizune menenangkan, sekalipun dalam hati ia merasa kesal dengan perlakuan konoha terhadap gadis kecil yang kini sering ia temui itu. Yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi salah satu orang yang ia sayangi, seperti adik sendiri.

"sialan!"kali ini meja yang menjadi sasaran kekesalannya, yang kini terbelah dua.

Ia benar-benar kesal setelah mendengar berita megenai Naruto.

Semua berita yang ia dapat sungguh tak ada secuilpun hal yang membahagiakan, bahkan ia hampir melabrak kantor hokage untuk sekedar membunuh sang hokage.

Terlebih, Kushina adalah salah satu murid kesayangannya dulu.

Bagaimana mungkin di Minato itu selingkuh setelah menikah dengan Kushina, sekalipun itu adalah kesalahan saat bertugas ke luar Konoha –si bodoh itu mabuk dan tanpa sengaja meniduri seorang gadis.

Meski ada penyesalan, bagaimana bisa si bodoh itu melakukan kesalahan lagi dengan membuat mereka seatap dan disaat bersamaan keduanya sedang mengandung. Ia yakin Kushina pasti sangat sakit hati karena itu.

Dan setelah kematian Kushina saat menyegel Kyuubi, pria itu bahkan tak menganggap anak Kushina yang lahir. Membiarkan gadis itu tumbuh bersama neneknya, yang kemudian tiada.

Lalu, saat hak asuh kembali pada Minato, pria itu dan keluarganya tak menganggap gadis itu ada.

Dan yang paling membuat ia sangat kesal adalah, kenyataab bahwa orang tua gadis itulah yang menyebarkan kebohongan jika gadis itu seorang jinchuriki hanya demi menyelamatkan anak mereka. Sungguh ia sangat ingin memorak-porandakan kantor hokage saat ini juga.

Dan jika kalian bertanya, bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan informasi sedetail itu? Sungguh tak pantas seseorang mempertanyakan hal seperti itu pada seorang Senju sepertinya.

Dalam hati, ia bertekad untuk menjaga gadis kecil itu dan menyenyanginya sepenuh hati. Meski kini ia harus bekerja di rumah sakit untuk kembali tinggal di Konoha.

Cih, si bangsat itu memanfaatkanku rupanya, batinnya dongkol.

Sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai, membuat shizune bertanya-tanya, rencana kejam apa yang sedang di pikirkan Tsunade?

.

.

.

TBC or No?

* * *

Terimakasih untuk review, fav, dan follnya ^^.

Silahkan tekan kotak riview. Haha #jutsukittyeyes


	4. Chapter 4

Unlucky Girl

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : typos, gaje, abal, meinsetrum, dll.

Langsung saja...

.

.

Chapter 4

Naruto berjalan pulang kerumahnya dengan keadaan letih. Bagaimana bisa wanita tua itu melatih gadis semanis dirinya bagaikan di neraka, batinnya kesal.

Memejamkan matanya saat melihat pemandangan itu.

Ia tak pernah terbiasa melihat kedekatan kedua orang itu saat latihan, sekalipun setiap hari ia melihatnya. Hatinya selalu tersayat pernuh rasa iri saat ayahnya melatih menma.

Membuatnya terbayang saat untuk pertama kalinya, ia pun meminta sang tou-sama untuk melatihnya.

"otou-sama"panggilnya untuk kesekian kalinya, pada pria bersurai kuning yang masih berkutat pada dokumen di tangannya.

Kali ini pria itu menjawab, meski tatapannya masih tak beralih dari dokumen di hadapannya. "ada apa?"

Meski begitu, hal ini cukup membuat Naruto senang. "a..apa otou-sama bisa membantu naru latihan?"tanyanya penuh harap.

"tak bisakah kau lihat aku sibuk. Pergilah!"Minato berucap dingin.

"ta..tapi otou-sama..."

"pergilah!"

"ha'i"tak ingin membuat otou-samanya marah, kali ini gadis itu persi dengan kekecewan berat pada hatinya. Kenapa ayahnya begitu tidak adil, saat Menma yang meminta pasti akan langsung di turuti, berbalik dengan dirinya.

Menghelai napas panjang gadis itu masuk ke kamarnya, merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur dan mulai tertidur pulas, berusaha melupakan kejadian barusan karena tak ingin merusak kebahagian yang ia dapatkan hari ini.

Dalam hati kecil gadis itu, ia berharap bahwa sikap keluaganya akan berubah suatu hari nanti. Inilah yang menjadi salah satu alasan ia ingin menjadi kuat, setidaknya orang –orang kuat akan dianggap oleh orang lain, itulah yang dipirannya.

-lol-

"sensei, lihat"ucap Naruto pada Tsunade saat ia berhasil melempar kunai tepat pada titik-titik vital boneka meneki di depannya.

 _See_ , kali ini tak ada lagi kata obaa-chan –haha, setidaknya ancaman Tsunade berhasil membungkam gadis itu.

"wah, kau hebat Naru-chan"puji Shizune.

"lumayan. Apa kau sudah membaca buku antomi dan titik chakra manusia yang aku berikan?"

Naruto mengangguk, membuka segel dalam gulungan yang ia bawa, dan keluarlah 2 buah buku tebal. "ha'i..ha'i.. aku bahkan sudah menghapalnya"ucap naruto membuahkan decak kagum dari keduanya, gadis ini memang selalu tak terduga.

"kau bisa _fuinjutsu_ , Naru-chan?"tanya shizune penasaran, mewakili Tsunade.

"eum... aku cukup menguasainya. Karena menurutku _fuinjutsu_ itu menarik, aku hanya perlu menghapal huruf-hiruf kanji, dan jika ingin menaikan level aku cukup menghapak huruf-huruf kanji yang baru. Bukankah menghapal itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan?"

Lagi-lagi gadis kecil ini melakukan hal yang tak terduga, "jadi sekarang kau sudah level berapa bocah?"

"Itu rahasia, khukhuku"ucap naruto dengan jari telunjuk yang menempel di bibirnya sok misterius, membuat kedua wanita itu memutar bola matanya malas.

Gadis kecil itu terkekeh pelan, melihat ekspresi keduanya.

"ayolah"bujuk Shizune.

"ha'i..ha'i.. um.. mungkin, beberapa teknik segel dan.. begitulah"jawab naruto ambigu.

Keduanya hanya menghelai napas, menyerah untuk mengintrogasi naruto. Meski ketiganya cukup dekat, tapi mengenal Uzumaki Naruto tidaklah semudah itu. Banyak misteri dalam kehidupan gadis kecil itu.

"ehem"deham shizune mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat agak.. um, suram. "bagaimana selanjutnya, hime-sama?"tanyanya.

"kita akan belajar seputar medis, karena itulah aku menyuruhmu menghapal seluruh isi buku-buku itu, agar kau lebih mudah mempelajari medis"ucap Tsunade, terdiam sejenak untuk memperhatikan naruto yang sedang mengaguk-angguk –tanda mengerti.

"belajarlah selebihnya pada Shizune. Aku akan ke rumah sakit"ucap tsunade lagi.

"hora! Nee-chan. Jaa obaa-chan"ucap Naruto sambil berlari menjauh dengan tangan yang menarik shizune, meninggalkan tsunade dengan perempatan di pelipisnya.

"KEMARI KAU BOCAH!"

-lol-

Gadis itu memutar otaknya lebih.

Hey! Kenapa teori terasa lebih mudah dari praktek, batinnya kesal.

Sejenak ia berpikir untuk merobek-robek semua buku itu, karena sejujurnya apa yang ada di dalamnya sungguh berbeda dengan kenyataan. Atau mungkin memakannya lebih baik, setidaknya semua materinya akan berada kekal dalam tubuhnya dan ia tidak perlu repot-repot lagi memikirkannya. HAHAHA.

Abaikan pemikiran gilanya tadi, ia hanya stress akibatkan dari ketidak mampuan dirinya untuk mengetahui titik chakra manusia pada tubuh manusia asli.

Ia bahkan sudah mengorbankan bunshin-bunshin kesayangannya hanya untuk mempelajari hal seperti ini.

Kenapa ia harus mengalami kejadian seperti ini?!

Menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan saat bunshin-bunshin itu menghilang, menyalurkan ingatan mereka padanya. Saat ia menusukkan jarum-jarum itu pada titik-titik yang salah.

AAAARG

Teriaknya frustasi, saat lagi-lagi bunshinya yang ke seratus menghilang.

Terlebih, ia masih mempunyai PR untuk menghapal jenis-jenis racun dari buku yang di berikan Shizune.

Beristirahat sejenak, kini ia memikirkan apa yang wanita berambut hitam itu katakan.

"jika ada kehidupan maka ada pula kematian. Sama halnya dengan, jika ada obat berarti ada racun. Akan terasa tidak pas jika kau hanya mengusai salah satunya, karena semua dalam kehidupan itu harus seimbang"ucap Shizune sambil tersenyum manis.

Ah, apa yang wanita itu katakan memang ada benarnya.

Semuanya memang diciptakan berpasang-pasangan. Seperti langit dan bumi, benua dan samudra, bahkan pada muatan-muatan terkecil sekalipun yaitu proton dan elektron. Seperti halnya unsur-unsur kimia yang memiliki muatan tidak stabil, hingga berikatan dengan muatan lain untuk mencapai kesetabilan.

Karena itu kesetabilan sangat penting.

Bagitupun dengan dirinya, meski ada perasaan benci di hatinya, tapi tetap saja dia masih memiliki cinta yang membuat dirinya tetap stabil.

Jika, tidak. Ia tak tau apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini juga.

-lol-

Tsunade bersyukur mengangkat Naruto menjadi muridnya, setahun setelah pertemuan mereka benar-benar membuat gadis kecil itu berubah menjadi sangat hebat, bahkan kemampuan medisnya kini menyamai Shizune –yang notabenenya seorang yang sudah lama memperlajari medis.

Bukan hanya karena kejeniusan gadis itu yang mempu menyerap apa yang dipelajarinya dalam sekali lihat, tetapi juga karena kerja keras yang tak kenal patah semangat.

Mungkin tak lama lagi gadis kecil itu akan melebihi dirinya dalam medis, melihat gadis itu selalu melakukan eksperimen aneh yang kadang membuatnya khawatir, jika gadis itu akan menjadi seperti Orochimaru –mantan teman setimnya yang kini menjadi seorang _missing-nin_.

Kadang ia juga mengajarkan gadis itu beberapa teknik ninja yang ia ketahui. Dan selama ini ia belum tahu pasti kemampuan gadis itu dalam jutsu-jutsu, meski ia yakin Naruto juga menguasai beberapa jutsu yang di pelajarinya di buku.

Dan tepat setelah urusan rumah sakit yang amat membosankan, Tsunade langsung menuju tempat latihan Naruto dan Shizune.

"hari ini kalian akan _sparing_ "titahnya mutlak.

" _ha'i_.. _ha'i_../ _ha'i_ "

" _hajime_ "ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Naruto menggeserkan tubuhnya, saat jarum-jarum milik Shizune menuju ke arahnya. Melotot horor pada jarum yang menancap di batang pohon.

Kemudian melirik pada shizune yang tersenyum ala psycopat padanya.

Apa waniat itu benar-benar berniat membunuhnya?! Batin naruto.

Tapi belum sempat naruto menyuarakan protesannya, lagi-lagi jarum-jarum itu menuju ke arahnya. Yang sontak membuatnya refleks menghindar.

Tapi wanita itu tak memberikannya celah untuk membalas menyerang, terus saja melemparinya bertubi-tubi.

"shizune-nee, beri aku celah"ucap naruto merajuk.

"tak ada kata nee-chan saat bertarung, naruto. Saat ini aku dan kau adalah musuh"ucap shizune serius, membuat naruto kesal.

Puluhan jarum terus menghujatnya, seolah tak memberikan celah bagi naruto untuk menghindar. Beberapa menggores tubuhnya, membuatnya waspada karena ia yakin shisune telah melumuri racun pada jarum-jarum itu, yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan akan bereaksi.

'aku harus pergi dari sini'

Hingga sebuah jarum menusuk tepat di perutnya, yang sejenak membuat shizune syok. Tapi kemudian..

Bom...

"bunshin, heh?"kini ia tersenyum miring, naruto memang tak selemah itu.

Mata hitamnya mengobservasi sekeliling, mencari keberadaan naruto di antara pepohonan.

Sementar itu, naruto kini sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak. Menghembuskan napas lega, ia mengusap dadanya. 'hampir saja'batinnya lega. Mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya, sebuah cairan hijau –obat penawar racun.

Mengintip sejenak pada shizune yang masih _stay cool_ di tempatnya. Kini ia memikirkan strategi untuk mengalahkan wanita itu.

Cukup sulit untuk naruto mendekati wanita itu, jika sebelum menyentuh saja ia sudah tertusuk jarum. Dan hey! Ia menyakitka _ttebayou_!

Membuat beberapa bunshin, ia memerintahkannya untuk menyebar di sekeliling shizune. Setelah puluhan bunshinnya berada di titik yang tepat, ia mulai memberikan intruksi.

Shizune membuat kuda-kuda siaga, ia yakin naruto sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Bocah itu terlalu jenius untuk di remehkan.

Trak.. trak... trak...

Benar saja, kini beberapa kunai mengarah padanya dari berbagai arah, beruntung ia bisa menangkisnya.

'apa yang kau rencanakan, Naru-chan?'tanya Shizune dalam hati.

Sementara itu tsunade mengawasi pertarungan keduanya, mengerutkan dahinya karena saking penasaran dengan strategi yang akan naruto gunakan.

Terlebih shizune bukanlah lawan yang mudah.

" _Shihou hapou shuriken no maki_ "gumam naruto, lalu muncullah puluhan shuriken menuju Shuzune.

Dengan instringnya Shizune berusaha menghindari shuriken-shuriken.

Kai.

Bom...

Matanya sedikit terbelak saat Naruto muncul dari salah satu Shuriken, kelengahan membuatnya tak menyadari jika Naruto melakukan hange. Dengan replek yang bagus, ia memblok serangan naruto dengan tangannya.

Sementara Naruto terus menghujani Shizune dengan pukulan dan tendangan dari segala arah.

" _Shikomishindan_ "ucap shzune, setelah itu menenembakkan jarum beracun dari lengannya pada Naruto.

Bom...

Suara ledakan bunshin itu tembali terdengar, saat jarum yang shizune panahkan menembus dada Naruto.

Kai..

Sekali lagi kelengahan berhasil membuatnya terjatuh, shuriken yang tergeletak di tanah itu kini berubah menjadi Naruto yang memegang kedua kakinya. Merutuki kemampuannya yang menurun karena lagi-lagi tak menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang meng-Hange.

Sulur-sulur yang panjang kini sudah membelit tibuhnya. Berusaha memberontak untuk keluar dari jebakan Naruto.

Tersenyum dalam hati, saat menyadari kemampuan Naruto yang berkembang dari pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Naruto bersidekap angkuh di depannya, kealanya mendekat dan tersenyum mengejek.

"menyerah, Shizune-nee?"tanyanya.

"sepertinya kau yang harus menyerah, Naru-chan"ucap Shizune menuai keryitan heran dari Naruto. " _Dakugiri_ "lanjutnya, setelah itu muncullah racun dari mulut Shizune.

Perlahan sulur-sulur itu melemah, dan Naruto pun tak sadarkan diri.

-lol-

"kemari kau monster"

"dasar iblis"

"monster"

Saat tengah malam, naruto kembali terjaga. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya.

Mimpi tentang penyiksaan warga memang selalu berhasil membuatnya terjaga. Saraf-saraf otaknya yang masih mengingat kejadian itu, membuatnya selalu merasa sakit saat orang-orang itu menyiksanya, sekalipun itu dalam mimpi.

Beranjak dari tempat tidurnya hanya sekedar untuk mengambil minum, tapi langkahnya terhenti bahkan sebelum menyampai dapur.

Telinganya dengan awas mendengarkan percakapan yang tak sengaja di dengarnya. Tak akan ada yang tau jika dia sedang menguping saat ini, karena ia selalu menekan chakranya saat malam.

"jadi kabar apa yang kau miliki, sensei?"tanya seorang pria, yang naruto yakini adalah suara ayahnya.

"apa kau masih mengingat apa yang aku katakan mengenai anak dalam ramalan?"

"kau meragukan ingatanku, sensei?"

Jiraya tertawa dengan gurauan Minato, namun tak berlangsung lama ia kembali memasang wajah serius.

"ya. Anak pembawa perdamaian dunia itu adalah salah satu muridku"ucapnya.

Minato ikut memasang wajah seriusn "apakah itu aku?"tanyanya memastikan.

Pria tua itu mengangkat bahunya, tak tahu. "kau tau aku pernah mengangkat beberapa anak menjadi murid, termasuk kau. Dan mungkin saja aku mengangkat murid lain"jawab Jiraya.

"lantas bagaimana, Sensei?"

"bukankah anakmu seorang jinchiriki, Minato? Jika begitu, bagaimana jika aku mangangkatnya menjadi murid. Kau tau, ia memiliki potensi yang baik untuk menjadi nija yang hebat"jalas Jiraya, yang dibalas anggukan antusias dari Minato.

Pria itu tersenyum bangga, "aku setuju, sensei"

Setelah itu mereka berdua berbincang-bincang tentang rencana pelatihan Menma. Menma, Menma dan Menma lagi. Selalu saja Menma.

Mendengar semua itu, rasanya semua harapan yang ia bangun selama ini perlahan runtuh. Harapan yang rapuh itu, kini benar-benar runtuh. Entah sejak kapan rasa haus hilang, hilang bersamaan dengan harapannya yang kini menyatu dengan tanah.

Usahanya selama ini sia-sia. Mungkin ia pun harus pergi dari rumah ini, yah setidaknya setelah ia dapat membeli apartemen dari upah puisi yang ia kirimkan kepada penerbit selama ini. aha, sepertinya ia mendapat ide saat ini.

Sebuah puisi tentang rasa putus asa.

.

.

.

Tbc or no?

haha, gomen jika degan pertarunganya gaje banget. abis ini pertamakalinya sih, #itu juga harus mutar otak.

terimakasih atas reviewm fav, dan follnya

Review again, please.


	5. Chapter 5

Unlucky Girl

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : typos, gaje, abal, meinsetrum, dll.

Langsung saja...

.

.

Chapter 5

 _I'm standing on the bridge_

 _I'm waitin_ _g_ _in the dark_

 _I thought that you'd be here by now_

 _There's nothing but the rain_

 _No footsteps on the ground_

 _I'm listening but there's no sound_

 _Isn't anyone tryin_ _g_ _to find me?_

 _Won't somebody come take me home?_

(I With You - Avril Lavigne)

-lol-

Mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh sudut kamarnya, setidaknya ini untuk terakhir kalinya ia ada di sini.

Membaca selembar surat itu kembali, setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya. Lalu menaruhnya kembali di laci, hatinya tertawa miris, tak akan ada yang membaca suratku.

Setelah mengemas semua barangnya -tak banyak, hanya satu tas gendong. Ia pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze selamanya. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengetahui kepergiannya.

-lol-

"GYAAA... APARTEMEN BARUKU!"teriak Naruto girang, sambil berlari mengelilingi apartemennya seperti orang kesetanan.

Ia bahkan menulikan pendengarannya saat tetangganya mengumpat, bodo amat dengan mereka semua, pikirnya.

Terakhir ia langsung menerjang kasur barunya. Hey, siapa yang tidak bahagia saat kau berhasil membeli sesuatu dengan jerih payahmu sendiri –terlebih ini apartemen, meski kecil.

Sungguh perlu perjuangan yang berat untuk membeli apartemen, ia bahkan menyamar dengan hange untuk sekedar membeli apartemen ini, awalnya sang pemilik tak percaya karena ia menggunakan nama Uzumaku Naruto, tapi dengan ribuan taktik licik di otaknya ia pun berhasil meyakinkan sang pemilik.

Membiarkan dirinya yang asli tertidur, setelah membuat beberapa bunshin yang sudah ia beri tugas mesing-masing.

"kalian mengerti? Tenang, setelah ini kita akan pesta ramen"ucapnya membuat keenam bunshinnya mengangguk semangat –entah ia sendiri tak mengerti, kenapa ia harus menyogok dirinya sendiri -_-.

"YO! GANBATTE!"

Enam bunshin Naruto mulai melaksanakan tugasnya, 3 orang bunshin membersihkan rumah, 1 orang berkebun di balkon, dan 2 orang lainnya berubah dengan hange untuk berbelanja kebutuhan. Sementara yang asli? jangan tanya-_-, dia bahkan sudah pergi ke alam mimpi.

-lol-

Mari kita intip ke bunshin pertama. Hmm... tampak ia sedang sibuk untuk berkebun, dan memikirkan apa saja yang akan ia tanam di balkonnya.

"aha! Aku akan menanam sayuran dan bunga-bungaan. Heh, akan kubuat iri mereka yang melihat bertapa indahnya kebun milik Uzumaki Naruto. Hoho,,"ucap si bunshin yang terlihat cukup, um.. sombong. "Tapi... aku butuh bibit, pot, tanah, dan beberapa alat untuk berkebun"pikirnya.

Matanya tertuju pada seorang bunshin yang sedang membersihkan jendela, "kemari kau!"perintahnya pada –kita sebut saja bunshin kedua.

Menghentikan aktivitasnya, "aku?"tanya bunshin kedua polos, dijawab anggukan oleh bunshin pertama. "ada apa?"tanya bunshin kedua setelah ada di hadapan bunshin pertama.

"pergi ke pasar, dan belilah apa yang aku perintahkan"ucap bunshin pertama dengan nada memerintah, tampak arogan berbeda dengan bunshin kedua yang hanya mengangguk –menurut.

"ini"ucap bunshin pertama sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas dan uang dari tabungan si Bos tanpa meminta izin –toh, ia juga masih bagian dari si Bos.

"mau apa kau?"tanya bunshin ketiga saat bunshin kedua hendak pergi.

"dia menyuruhku untuk berbelanja"ucap bunshin kedua sambil menunjuk bunshin pertama yang tampak sedang duduk bersantai.

Bunshin ketiga menggeram marah. Berani-berani sekali dia memerintah anak buahku, pikirnya. Sepertinya ia bunshin yang cukup tempramental. Dengan menghentakan kakinya, si bunshin ketiga melangkah menuju bunshin pertama. Meninggalkan si bunshin kedua masih berdiri tak tau harus melakukan apa.

"hey! Kau! Apa maksudmu menyuruh anak buahku untuk berbelanja?!"sentak bunshin ketiga.

Si bunshin pertama tersenyum sinis, "ha? Anak buahmu? Kau bercanda? Sejak kapan dia menjadi anak buahmu?"jawab bunshin pertama menangtang.

"grrr... bukankah bos sudah menyuruhmu untuk berkebun? Kenapa kau malah santai-santaian dan menyuruh 'dia' belanja"

"kau bodoh, dengan apa aku akan berkebun jika tak ada satupun yang dapat kugunakan"

Tak sadarkah kau bunshin pertama jika kalian adalah situ? Kenapa bunshin-bunshin ini mempunyai sifat absurd yang berbeda-beda? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di sini?

"grrr... dan KAU! Berhentilah bermain-main dengan pekerjaanmu"teriak bunshin pertama pada bunshin keempat yang sedang menyepu lantai dengan kuas? (-_-).

Si keempat memutar bola mata malas, "gadis-gadis yang merepotkan"gumamnya saat bunshin pertama dan ketiga kembali bertengkar.

Abaikan keempat bunshin tadi, mari kita lihat ke dua bunshin yang sedang berbelanja. Saat ini mereka tampak seperti sepasang suami istri karena menggunakan hange. Berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan layaknya pengantin baru, membuat warga sekeliling memandangi kedua insan itu takjub.

"ah, ayo kita ke swalayan"ajak si wanita. Si pria hanya mengangguk, membiarkan dirinya di seret.

"kyaa.. baju ini bagus sekali. Kyaa.. Sepatu. Kyaa.. lihat! Lihat! Tas limited edision. Gyaa.. ini surga"

Membiarkan si bunshin wanita memborong seisi Swalaya, kini si bunshin pria tampak sedang memandangi dirinya di kaca. Tersenyum memukau, "bagaiman bisa tuhan menciptakan mahluk sesempurna ini?!"ucapnya narsis pada diri sendiri.

Sementara Naruto asli kini sedang menggeram kesal, apa-apaan bunshinya ini, batinnya dongkol. Bagaimana tidak kesal, saat kau terbangun dan melihat sekumpulan mahluk pirang menghancurkan apartemenmu.

"jika kalian melakukannya sekali lagi, kubunuh kalian"ancamnya stress pada keempat bunshinnya yang hanya bisa mengangguk takut.

Cklek..

Menoleh saat seseorang membuka pintu, dan kini ia mendapati kedua bunshinnya menenteng dua buah kantung belanjaan.

Apa lagi sekarang, batinnya horro saat tanpa sengaja melihat sesuatu berwarna pink dari salah satu kantung plastik.

"mana ramenku?!"tanya Naruto asli.

"ramen?!"gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya imut, namun memuakkan di mata naruto yang sedang kalap. "ramen apa?! Bukankah Bos hanya menyuru kami berbelanja?!"tanyaya polos.

Mendengar kalimat itu, dengan ganas Naruto menyambar kedua kantong belanjaat. Membuat si gadis terpekik kaget.

Sepatu... tas... baju... baju... sapatu...

Matanya membelak horror, "Gyaaa.. GAMA-CHAAAAN"teriak Naruto cetar membahana.

-lol-

"mau apa kalian kemari?"tanya naruto datar, menyeriput ramennya sambil berdiri di ambang pintu apartemennya, matanya menatap ketiga orang bocah seumuran di hadapannya.

Pria bersurai seperti nanas memutar bola matanya malas, lalu menguap"hoam... medukusai, Aku dipaksa oleh Ino"ucapnya dengan malas.

Gadis dengan surai pirang poni tail itu mendelik pada si nanas, yang hanya di tanggapi dengan uapan malas. Kali ini, gadis bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi cerianya, "ahaha...aku hanya ingin mengunjungi apartemen barumu, Naru-chan!"

Tanpa dipersilahkan oleh si tuan rumah, Ino langsung menerobos masuk ke apartemen Naruto, membuat Naruto sweatdrop dengan kelakuan temannya yang satu ini. "kau tidak membawa apapun, rusa?"tanyanya pada Shikamaru, yang hanya di tanggapi malas sambil memutar bola matanya.

Kini Naruto mengalihakan pandangangannya pada Chouji yang masih asik dengan keripik kentangnya"silahkan masuk, Cho"ucapnya sopan, merentangkan sebelah tangannya mempersilahkan Chouji masuk.

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk, "terima kasih, Naruto"

'ini diskriminasi namanya'batin Shikamaru agak sweatdrop dengan sikap kue ikan di depannya. "dasar kue ikan..."gumamnya pelan setalah Naruto masuk.

Kini ketiganya masuk ke dalam apartemen Naruto.

-lol-

Banyak yang terjadi dari tahun ke tahun dalam hidupnya, pertemuannya dengan Itachi hingga ia mengenal keluarga Uchiha, kematian neneknya yang membuatnya tinggal dengen ayahnya, insident monster, hingga pembantaian klan Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh Itachi beberpa bulan yang lalu.

Dan juga... masih segar di ingatannya, saat insident bunga beberapa tahun yang lalu, yang kini membuat dirinya mengenal Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji. Orang yang sudah dia anggap sahabat.

Saat itu, di bawah langit konoha yang cerah...

"i..ini milikmu"ucap Naruto gugup, tangannya menyerahkan pot bunga pada gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya yang sedang memandangnya takut.

Dengan ragu gadis berambut pirang itu mengambilnya, ia sedikit tersentak saat Naruto tiba-tiba lari menjauh.

"e..etto..."tangannya bergerak kaku hendak menghentikan Naruto, dengan ekspresi sweatdrop gadis itu membatin'tuh anak kenapa?'.

Meski begitu di hati si gadis kecil muncul secerca perasaan bersalah, teringat akan ucapan ibunya jika 'kau tak boleh melihat buku dari sampulnya'. Karena omongan orang lain dan tanpa pertimbangan, dirinya telah menyakiti orang lain.

Naruto terus berlari menjauhi gadis pirang itu, karena tak ingin membuat gadis itu takut terhadap dirinya. Kini ia berada di dekat sungai di bukit Konoha, di pinggiran sungai itu ia berjongkok. Tangannya menyalurkan energi berwarna putih pada tanaman liar di hadapannya.

Perlahan tanaman itu tumbuh, kuncup-kuncup bungannya mekar, menampilkan bunga berwarna ungu yang indah. Membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Wah! Keu hebat!"pekik seseorang dengan suara cempreng, membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. Saat dia menoleh di dapatinya gadis pemilik pot tadi.

"ma..mau apa kau?"tanya takut-takut.

"mou...aku hanya tak sengaja lewat kemari"jawabnya santai dan berjalan mendekat, menuju Naruto yang tampak gelagapan.

Ia berjalan mundur, menjauhi gadis aneh di depannya.

"siapa nam...

BYUR...

...are?"sebutir keringat berukuran jumbo muncul di kepala Ino.

'ada apa dengan anak ini?', batinnya drop melihat Naruto yang tercebur.

Lupakan, Ino bahkan tak menyadari jika tubuh Naruto kini terhanyut. Berdoa saja semoga gadis itu bisa tenang di alam sana, amin.

-lol-

Setelah kejadian itu mereka mulai berteman, Ino yang sudah akrab –hubungan keluarga- dengan Shikamaru Nara dan Akimichi Chouji, pun mengenalkannya dengan kedua orang itu –yang kini menjadi sahabatnya.

Ada perasaan senang sekaligus miris saat mengingat kejadian itu –ya, miris mengingat dirinya hampir mati tenggelam, haha...menyebalkan. Lupakan.

"kapan kau akan kembali ke akademi, Naruto?"

Lamunannya buyar saat gendang telinganya menangkap suara Shikamaru, "hah? Apa?"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, sungguh ia malas untuk mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi, bahkan ia malas untuk membuka mulutnya saat ini. "kapan kau akan ke akademi lagi, 'rubah'?"ulangnya dengan penekannan di kata rubah.

Naruto mengendikan bahunya acuh, "entah. Dan hey, jangan memanggilkku RUBAH, aku ini manusia 'dasar rusa'"

"kalau begitu, berhentilah memanggiku rusa, rubah"

"cih, rusa bertanduk nanas"

"rubah blesteran"

"mahluk pemalas"

"hiperaktif"

Ino dan Chouji terkikik geli dengan pertengkaran keduanya, sungguh menyenangkan saat melihat kedua orang yang biasanya so cool –menurut Ino- itu bertengkar.

-lol-

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 : 00, tapi gadis itu masih terjaga. Pikirannya kalut dengan pertanyaan sederhana dari Shikamaru.

'kapan kau akan kembali ke akademi, naruto?'

Masih segar di ingatannya saat anak-anak di akademi membullinya setelah kejadian monster itu, mencoba bertahan dan menghiraukan semua itu, tapi ia tak bisa.

Berapapun kerja keras yang ia lakukan, akhirnya ia pun akan merasa sakit. Sakit, saat mereka menyiksanya, bukan raganya saja yang tersiksa, batinnya pun ikut tersiksa. Terlebih ia tak punya apapun untuk di pertahankannya di akademi.

Sungguh, ia hanyalah gadis kecil yang kesepian.

Menggelengkan kepala, berusaha melupakan bertapa tidak beruntung dirinya. Kini Naruto memikirkan orang-orang yang ia sayangi, kenangan-kenangan indah yang melekat di memorinya. Apakah semua itu saja cukup?

Tentu, cukup tsunade dan shizune saja yang mengajarinya.

Tapi tetap saja kemampuan seorang ninja akan di ukur dari statusnya. Apakah kau seorang genin? Chunin? Atau jounin? Dan hanya seorang yang di anggap dewasa –Chunin- yang bisa keluardesa.

Jika begitu...

Aku akan terkurung di desa ini selamanya?, batinnnya horror. Terlebih saat kata 'selamanya' terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Sepertinya ia akan memicarakan masalah ini dengan Sarutobi-jiji besok.

Kini ia hanya harus tidur, kan?

.

.

.

Tbc or no?

Jumpa lagi sama Ran. \\(^o^)/

Soal lagu di awal, Ran ini fans berat avril loh. #gaknanya

Ngerasa gaje banget ma chap ini, (-_-emang lu gaje)

Sebelumnya, mari kita panggil Itachi untuk menjadi pembaca balasan review.

Ran : "hallo, ita-kun. Selamat siang"

Itachi : "hn"

Ran : "kok lo bete gitu, sih?"

Itachi : "gimana gak BT coba, lo ngilangin gua di beberapa chapter. Trus tiba-tiba nelpon and nyuruh gua buat jadi pembawa acara"

Ran : "haha..."#watados #diamatseru

Ran : "psst.. tenang nanti gue kasih bagian di chap depan"

Itachi : "sip. ehem.. darkNaru?"

Ran : "pengennya, sih. Tapi tentu butuh alasan yang kuat untuk menjadi gelap, misalnya luka bakar"#buagh #lemparpanci

Itachi : "pairnya?"

Ran : "entahlah, kita liat aja nanti"#smirk

Itachi : ".."#memutarbolamatamalas "...udah itu doang!? SIALAN"

Ran : "arigatou, buat yang udah review"#cabut

Thanks to (ch 1,2,3,4): Kurai No Hikari, Nira Namikaze, Syiki894, guestny guest, Syiki894, guestny guest, dindachan06, Byakuren Hikaru83, Syiki894, Dewi15, guestny guest, aoi sora, Syiki894, AkarisaRuru, user31, Dewi15, Aiko Vallery, Alfiona571, widya sucianti.

Dan yang udah fav ma foll juga.

Review, oke?


	6. Chapter 6

Unlucky Girl

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and cover not mine.

Warning : typos, OOC, gaje, abal, meinsetrum, dll.

Langsung saja...

.

.

.

"Ohayo, nanas"

"..."

Apa yang salah dari perkataan Naruto hingga seisi kelas mengeryitkan dahi mereka dalam, ia hanya menyapa teman nanasnya.

Yeah, akan terdegar tidak biasa, saat kau tiba-tiba muncul dari jendela dan dengan watadosnya menyapa seseorang dengan panggilan absurd.

Dan itulah yang kini gadis itu lakukan, tentu ia tak ingin menampilkan sesuatu yang _mainstream_ di hari pertama ia masuk akademi lagi. haha.. -_- benar-benar _anti mainstream_ , batin mereka kompak.

Iruka tertawa canggung, " Haha..anak-anak Naruto akan kembali masuk Akademi mulai hari ini. Naruto, silahkan kau perkenalkan dirimu lagi."ujar Iruka pada Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu tertunduk dengan aura suram yang mengelilinginnya, membuat seisi kelas mengeryit heran, " Teganya...teganya kalian melupakanku begitu saja, setelah perkenalanku yang mengagumkan dulu."ucap Naruto yang kini sudah punduk di pojokan dengan jari telunjuk yang mnggambar lingkaran, membuat seisi kelas itu _sweatdrop_.

Bagaimana mereka bisa lupa kejadian itu, gadis itu dengan berkoar-koar mengatakan akan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya.

Kini pria bermarga Umino itu hanya tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkunya yang tidak gatal. " Ba..baiklah, sekarang kau boleh duduk.".

Kembali ke gaya _cool_ nya, kini gadis itu berjalan santai menuju bangku kosong di sebelah temannya. Sungguh berbeda dengan kepribadiannya beberapa saat lalu, membuat Iruka mengeryit heran sebelum kembali melanjutkan pelajaran.

' Dia memang membingungkan seperti yang kau katakan, Sandaime-sama.'

-lol-

Menma tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa 'orang itu' kembali lagi ke akademi? Terlebih saat ini mereka berdua akan _sparring_.

Kenapa ia bisa bertemu 'orang itu' lagi? sungguh ia sangat membenci ini. hatinya bergemuruh penuh kebencian, saat sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul di pertengahan kelas, dan mengingatkannya pada banyak hal yang ingin ia lupankan.

Terlebih saat ini, 'sosok itu' menatapnya tanpa emosi dengan kedua bola mata birunya yang jernih. Ia benci ini, ia benci di remehkan. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang melakukan itu?

Dia yang lemah, tentu tak akan mampu mengalahkannya. 'calon rookie tahun ini' seperti yang pernah di ucapkan Tou-sannya. Dirinya yang di didik langsung oleh Hokage dan Jiraiya tentu tak akan kalah dari mahluk lemah di hadapannya.

" _Hajime_."

-lol-

" kenapa tidak kau kalahkan si 'besar kepala' itu, rubah?"tanya Shikamaru, yang kini memincingkan matanya pada sang sahabat yang babak belur.

Tentu Naruto tak akan kalah semudah itu, terlebih gadis itu terlihat pasrah saat _sparring_ tadi.

Naruto menyeringai, sambil menyeka darah di bibirnya. Berjalan menuju Shikamaru dengan langkah pincang.

" Seorang Shinobi tak akan menunjukan kemampuannya di depan musuhnya bukan?"ucap Naruto pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar Shikamaru.

Saat keduanya berpapasan, Shikamaru berbisik di telinga gadis itu. "...dasar sok misterius."sindirnya, yang berhasil membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis.

-lol-

' Nanas?'Uchiha muda itu kini mengalihkan atensinya pada sumber suara.

Matanya membelak saat mendapati sosok Naruto, dengan sejuta emosi ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

' Itachi...' batin Sasuke setiap kali melihat Naruto.

' Mau apa gadis itu? Bukankah ia sudah tidak sekolah lagi?'tanyanya dalam hati. Sungguh Sasuke, janganlah begitu! Kau tak boleh mengganggu seseorang yang ingin bersekolah, bagaimana jadinya negara ini bila semua generasi mudanya mengabaikan pendidikan, maka itulah pemerintah menganjurkan untuk bersekolah sampai umur 12 tahun.

Numpang promosi program pemerintah. Ck, Abaikan.

Sosok yang diingatnya selalu mengekori Itachi kemanapun Itachi pergi. Masih ingat di benaknya bagaimana gadis –hal yang baru di ketahuinya, dan membuatnya syok- itu selalu mencoba akrab dengannya, yang tentu selalu Sasuke abaikan.

Matanya terus menatap tajam sosok itu, yang kini duduk di samping Shikamaru dengan tenang. Sejenak gadis itu menoleh, mungkin karena merasakan hawa membunuh yang menguar di tubuh sang Uchiha. Tatapan mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik.

Dan sang Uchihalah yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak mata tersebut.

Ck, bagaimana bisa gadis itu menatapnya tanpa emosi sedikitpun.

Dilihatnya kini Naruto yang sedang _sparring_ dengan rivalnya –aka Menma-, di perhatikannya bagaimana pertarungan keduanya, bagiamana Menma menyerang gadis lemah itu dengan membabi buta. Sungguh ia sendiri terkejut saat melihat Menma yang tampak begitu kesal, dan pertarungan keduanya terhenti setelah guru Iruka menahan menma –bisa mati gadis itu jika terlambat sedikit saja.

Tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah, bagiamana bisa gadis itu masih mampu berdiri, bahkan berjalan –meski pincang- setelah mendapatkan serangan seperti itu. Dan apa itu? Gadis itu menyeringai? Entah apa yang di bicarakan gadis itu dengan pemuda Nara itu, ia sangat penasaran. Tapi guru iruka telah memanggil namanya.

-lol-

Pria tua itu menghisap cerutunya, dan menghembuskan kepulan asap dari mulutnya. Bibirnya yang berkerut tersenyum tipis membayangkan hal menghebohkan yang dilakukan gadis kecil itu di akademi.

Sekilas, matanya melirik Sang Hokage ke-4 yang tampak berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen laknat.

Bagaiman pria itu bisa memandang dingin pada gadis manis itu?

Meski sudah berapa kali ia tegur pun, Minato seolah tak peduli. Ia sendiri heran, bagaimana sosok yang dulu ia anggap hangat kini berubah menjadi sedingin ini.

Sambil memandang langit, ia berharap pria itu berubah sebelum semuanya terlambat.

" Apa anda memasukan Naruto ke akademi, Sandaime-sama?"tanya Minato saat dirinya membaca data mengenai Naruto Uzumaki di tangannya.

Tanpa mengalihkan atensinya pria tua itu membenarkan, membuat si empunya menghelai napas.

" Kenapa anda melakukannya?"

" Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan pria tua sepertiku, selain memberi kasih sayang dan sedikit pertolongan pada gadis kecil itu."sindir Sandaime, membungkam Minato.

Pria berambut pirang itu tentu sadar akan maksud dari ucapan Sandaime yang berusaha menyindir sikapnya terhadap Naruto –untuk ke sekian kalinya. Namun, memikirkan itu membuat semua emosi dalam diri Minato bercampur aduk, dan Minato sendiri memiliki alasan tertentu akan sikap dinginnnya kepada Naruto.

" Seksinya, Miya-chan."celetuk pria tua itu sambil memasang senyum _ero_ dengan buku berwarna orange di tangannya, Minato _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya.

"..."

-lol-

Menyeka keringat yang ada di dahinya, wanita berambut hitam itu menghelai napas lelah. Lelah dengan hidupnya yang entah kenapa selalu tak bisa tenang.

Tersenyum memandangi kantung keresek di tangan kirinya, ia bergumam pada babi yang ada di pelukannya. " Naru-chan pasti akan senang menerima ini. benarkan, Tonton?"

" Ngok..ngok..."jawab si babi dengan suara babi pada umumnya. Karena tak mungkin tonton berbicara bahasa manusia, kecuali tonton sebenarnya adalah babi ngepet yang digunakan Tsunade untuk ritual. Diingat bagaimana orang itu mendapat uang untuk berjudi dulu.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah kedai dango yang cukup ramai, bukankah tak ada salahnya ia berkunjung ke kedai tersebut?

" Bagimana jika kita beli dango dulu?"tanya shizune lagi.

" Ngok..ngok..."

Keduanya berjalan menuju kedai, mengantri seperti pengunjung lainnya. Haaah...membayangkan bertapa enaknya dango tersebut membuat liur kedua mahluk itu hampir menetes, jika saja tidak ada keributan yang mengintrupsi mereka.

Mengalihkan pada sumber keributan tersebut, kini ia mendelik tajam. Bagaimana mungkin wanita itu dengan sekenaknya berjalan melalui Shizune begitu saja, dan hey! Kenapa orang-orang itu membiarkan wanita itu. Ia sudah menunngu hampir setengah jam, dan wanita itu melewatinya seolah wanita itulah pemilik kedai tersebut. apa wanita itu tak tau adat mengatri? Dasar tidak sopan, batinnya kesal.

Begitu pula dengan tonton, si babi pink menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan seolah-olah hendak memakannya hidup-hidup. Memang babi bisa makan manusia? Nggak kebalik tah? -_-.

" Selamat datang, Namikaze-sama."ucap pemilik kedai dengan ramah, membungkuk hormat pada wanita di hadapannya.

' Namikaze-sama?'beo Shizune. Dalam otaknya sudah ada beberpa spekulasi, jika wanita ini adalah salah satu anggota klan Namikaze atau ia adalah istri sang Hokage yang berarti ibu tirinya Naruto. Karena sejujurnya, ia belum pernah melihat langsung ibu tiri Naruto.

Jika hanya anggota klan Namikaze, tentu wanita ini tak akan begitu di hormati bukan?

" Bagaimana kabar Menma-sama dan Hokage-sama?"tanya pria itu berbasa-basi, tangannya mengemas dango pesanan wanita berambut merah tersebut dan menyerahkannya.

Tersenyum tipis, wanita itu mengambil pesanannya. " Ah, terimakasih. Mereka semua baik."jawab wanita itu.

Shizune sangat yakin jika wanita itu adalah istri sang Hokage.

Saat mereka hampir berpapasan, tanpa di sadari Shizune, Tonton yang berada di pelukannya terlepas dan menerjang wanita berambut merah tersebut. Sepertinya si babi mulai lapar...

Kontan saja, hal itu membuat sang nyonya Namikaze sekaligus semua yang melihat kejadian tersebut kaget. Begitupula Shizune sang pemilik babi –tak menyangka jika tonton bisa seganas ini, jika kau memperhatikan bagaimana berantakannya penampilan sang istri Hokage.

Ingin rasanya ia tertawa saat itu juga.

" Apa-apaan dengan babi peliharaanmu itu!"raung sang istri Hokage marah.

Shizune hanya tersenyum tipis. " Maaf saja."jawab shizune enteng.

" Dasar babi menyebalkan."gerutunya kesal.

" Yeah, babiku memang menyebalkan. Tapi setidaknya babiku bisa mengantri."ujar shizune seolah mengejek wanita itu, yey! Salah kan saja wanita itu yang langsung tukang-tikung -sekalipun dia adalah seorang istri Hokage.

-lol-

Tangannya menanam biji-biji itu di pot, tersenyum tipis membayangkan apa yang di ceritakan Shizune padanya tadi.

Memejamkan mata dan mulai merasakan aura kehidupan di sekitar. Mencoba berkonsentrasi pada pot di hadapannya, jari Naruto mulai bergerak melapalkan beberapa segel sederhana.

Ia tidak boleh gagal lagi, batinnya. Mengingat banyaknya pot yang ia hancurkan karena kegagalan dari latihan yang ia lakukan. Kan sayang uang yang ia gunakan untuk membeli pot-pot itu.

Mungkin ia memang sudah bisa mengontrol pertumbuhan tanaman, tapi untuk tanaman yang belum memiliki struktur yang sempurna –misalkan biji. Ia belum bisa. Terlebih hal ini akan sangat berguna jika dikembangkan lebih lanjut. Dan kenapa ia tak melakukannya di lahan terbuka?

Itu akan menjadi mudah, mengingat jika di alam terbuka sudah terdapat nutrisi untuk si empu tanaman. Dan kini ia mencoba menanamnya di tanah kering, itu bisa beguna jika ia pergi ke Suna yang diketahuinya sebagai tempat di tengah padang pasir.

Tapi...

PRANG...

Lagi-lagi potnya pecah dengan akar yang menghasilkan lubang di sekitarnya, sangat sulit mengontrol sesuatu saat tak ada satu alatpun yang membantumu, membiarkanmu berjuang sendiri. Ia sendiri merasa heran, bukankah Tsunade-baa-chan mengatakan jika kontrol cakranya sudah sempurna. Tapi kenapa ia bahkan tak bisa mengontrol cakranya.

Memang sangat rumit, ia bukan seorang ahli _mokuton_ dan ia tak mungkin melakukan _mokuton_ karena ia bukan pengguna elelmen _doton_. Tapi Naruto berusaha mencoba membuat sebuah kehidupan yang bahkan tak mungkin dilakukan oleh pengguna _mokuton_ yaitu menumbuhkan sesuatu di atas pasir.

Untuk itu ia berusaha membentuk unsur-unsur yang di perlukan tumbuhan tersebut –termasuk takaran unsur makro dan mironya, yang gagal sedikit saja akan berubah patal. Sangat berbeda jika unsur tersebut telah di sediakan alam, terlebih setiap tumbuhan memerlukan jumlah dan unsur yang berbeda-beda.

Tapi bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja. benarkan?

Kryuukkk...

" Cih, menyedihkan sekali."sindir suara yang ia kenal dengan nada tajam.

Melotot pada sang empu yang ternyata refleksi dirinya –yang kini sedang bersidekap melipat kedua tangan dan menatapnya angkuh dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidunganya. Apa-apaan sikap _bunshin_ nya itu?! Batin Naruto kesal.

Memutar bola matanya saat satu mahluk lagi datang menghapirinya, menepuk bahu si _bunshin_ pertama yang angkuh dengan sok akrab. " Hahaha... kali ini kau benar! Dia tampak seperti ikan bakar yang diolesi kecap."ujar si bunshin kedua yang entah kenapa bisa akrab dengan _bunshin_ pertama.

Ada apa dengan kedua mahluk ini, yang entah kenapa diam-diam sering membullinya.

" Ya, aku setuju. Meski hinaanmu itu tak nyambung sama sekali. Menurutku ia lebih mirip cucian lusuh yang sedang direndam semalaman. Tampak lecek dan bau apek."entah menyetujui atau menyanggah pendapat si _bunshin_ kedua, tapi dua-duanya sama. -_- yeah, sama-sama menghinanya.

Si _bunshin_ kedua memincing tidak setuju. " Apa maksudmu dengan tidak nyambung? Cucian lusu? Heh, apa itu? Ia lebih mirip ikan tuna yang di _sushi_ kan."balas si _bunshin_ kedu sewot.

" Kaus kaki yang belum dicuci lebih baik."si _bunshin_ pertama pun tak mau kalah.

" TUNA!"

" KAUS KAKI!"

" IKAN ASIN!"

" CELANA DALAM!"

Oke, mungkin yang terakhir tertalu keterlaluan. Bagaimanapun ia tak mungkin terus bersabar setiap harinya menghadapi tingkah ababil kedua _bunshin_ nya, dengan ia sebagai korban.

Hey sekalipun mereka berdua yang saling mengejek, tapi tetap saja...mereka berdua adalah dirinya. Yang sedikit keberuntungan, karena _bunshin_ nya yang lain tak seperti itu... ya setidaknya tingkah ababil mereka lebih baik... Mungkin.

" Kyaa... Naru-kun ayo kita poto lagi. kyaa..."

" Tentu, dengan diriku yang tampan ini. Ah, kenapa aku bisa setampan ini?!"

Matanya beralih pada _bunshin_ nya yang lain. _Bunshin_ dengan sikap _fansgirl_ dan _bunshin_ nya yang selalu ber _hange_ laki-laki yang tampak selalu tebar pesona.

Hey, ada apa lagi ini? bukankan ia menyuruh mereka untuk belanja makanan? Lalu kemana semua ramennya... kini matanya beralih pada kantung keresek hitam dengan berbagai pakaian dan aksesoris yang menyembul.

Matanya menyipit, kemudian mengeryit jijik. Apa itu celana dalam motif _strawberry_?

Apa mereka melakukannya lagi? batinnya melotot horor. Dengan kasar menyambar si keresek. Memuntahkan semua isinya, baju... baju.. tas...spatu..baju lagi..

" GYAA...uangku... JUAL kEMBALI SEMUA BARANG-BARANG INI!"perintahnya menatap horor si _bunshin fansgirl_ yang ketakutan dan bunshin pria yang tampak mengeryit tak suka.

" TAK ADA BANTAHAN!"jawabnya mutlak saat si _bunshin_ pria hendak berbicara.

Ceklek...

Kali ini memincing pada bunshin kelima yang ia buat, bunshin dengan tugas berbahaya yang menyangku hidupnya beberapa minggu kedepan. " Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang aku berikan?"tanyanya, masih dengan aura menyeramkan yang menguar, membuat bunshin polos itu berjinjit ketakutan.

" Ha..ha'i."

" Mengirimkannya lewat ninja kurir?"

" Ha..ha'i."

" Sinopsis?"

" Ha..ha'i."

" Alamat pengirim?"

" Ha'i."

" Rekening?"

" Ha'i."

" Alamat penerbit?"

" Ha'i."

" Nama pengarang?"

" Ha...are?! sepertinya aku harus keluar sebentar, Bos."terenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya yang tersusun rapi, membuat Naruto asli melotot horor.

" Grr...jangan bilang..."Naruto menggeram seram, _bunshin_ terakhir itu melesat keluar sebelum sang bos benar-benar mengamuk.

" Jaa ne."

" DASAR BUNSHIN SIALAN!"teriak Naruto asli membahana.

Sepertinya ia memang tidak beruntung sama sekali.

" Gadis-gadis yang merepotkan."gumam bunshin keenam yang kini kembali tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Tbc

Jumpa lagi dengan Ran di Chap 6. \\(^o^)/

Semoga puas dan terhibur dengan Chap ini...

Gomen ne Ran baru bisa Up ff ini sekarang. ('/ ').

Urusan di DuTa lagi sibuk-sibuknya, terlebih Ran udah SMA. Ini juga nyempet-nyepetin nulis, padahal PR numpuk. Trus Ran juga hampir kehilangan ide buat fic ini, karena kecerobohan Ran yang nggak teliti mikirin jalan ceritanya –sampe Ran sendiri bingung mau di bawa kemana cerita ini.

#AbaikanCurcolDiatas

Setelah mendapat ide, Ran udah mikir ending buat cerita ini yang mungkin beberpa chap lagi 5-7 chap mungkin. Ran gak mau muluk-muluk, karena Ran baru sadar "KALO RAN GAK PANDAI BIKIN CERITA TEMA ADVENTURE! GAH".

Jadi yang mau kasih saran, Ran terima.

Mungkin buat Up selanjutnya akan lama, karena Ran mau focus UKK dulu. Gomen ne.

Untuk semua sarannya Ran ucapkan terima kasih. Dan soal pair, Ran akan buat sesuai kemauan _Reader_. Maaf gak bisa membalas Review kalian...

Tanpa banyak bacot lagi , Thanks to : Aiko Vallery, Rizuki Ramdhani, thiyahrama, .11, Byakuren Hikaru83, Dewi15, guestny guest, Gery O Donut, Kurama, Guest, uzumaki megami, Name 123, InmaGination, Avanrio11, d, Erika Taurus Girls, Minna4869.

Thanks juga buat yang udah fav atau foll.

RnR, Please? ^^.


End file.
